


Happy Anniversary

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily Pond](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lily+Pond).
  * A translation of [Happy Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173137) by Evilawyer. 



Доктор сидит на солнце, прислонившись спиной к низкой каменной стене. Ее поверхность сгладилась под воздействием времени и сейчас нагрета солнцем. Доктор откидывает голову назад. Он закрывает глаза и подставляет лицо солнечным лучам. 

\- Ты должен был по крайней мере воспользоваться солнцезащитным кремом, – доносится до него голос Мастера. - Ты можешь и не быть человеком, но все же состариться раньше времени. - Он смеется. – Уж я то разбираюсь в этом, не правда ли?

Доктор улыбается, не открывая глаз и по-прежнему устремив лицо вверх.  
\- Шшш, - все, что отвечает он.

\- У тебя твой любимый загадочный вид, - говорит Мастер, и легкое раздражение ясно слышится в его голосе. – О чем ты думаешь?

\- Я просто думаю, - отзывается Доктор, все еще не открывая глаз и продолжая улыбаться, - что это один из тех моментов, которые делают все остальное стоящим. - Он открывает глаза и смотрит вниз на Мастера. Тот лежит, растянувшись на траве, а его голова находится у Доктора на коленях. Доктор взъерошивает волосы Мастера правой рукой. – И о тебе. 

Доктор видит, как Мастер ухмыляется в ответ. Глаза его скрыты за солнечными очками, но это не волнует Доктора.  
– Как ты и должен был. Всегда. И чего ты никогда не делал, даже в этой своей регенерации. Хотя конечно очень мило, что теперь, когда ты стар и впадаешь в детство, ты можешь уделить мне немного больше времени и внимания.

\- Я всегда уделял тебе внимание, – протестует Доктор.

Мастер насмешливо фыркает.

\- Но ты всегда был в моих мыслях, - смущенно говорит Доктор. 

\- Когда я рядом с тобой – конечно, - соглашается Мастер. - Но будем честными. Это всегда был я – тот, кто брал инициативу в свои руки, и делал что-то настолько злое, что ты не мог меня игнорировать.

\- Ну, не сегодня. Сегодня я думаю только о тебе. – Доктор закрывает глаза и снова откидывает голову назад.

\- Годовщины всегда так влияют на тебя.

В голосе Мастера слышится настойчивая уверенность, которая обычно веселит Доктора. Однако сейчас ему становится не по себе, и он не знает почему. Он не смотрит на Мастера, когда спрашивает.  
– Как влияют?

\- Ты ударяешься в ностальгию и нежность. И становишься немного глупым, - отвечает Мастер. 

\- Ну, тогда ура годовщинам. – Доктор ослабляет узел черного галстука Мастера и отодвигает его в сторону, чтобы положить левую руку ему на грудь. Он лениво рисует круги на белой ткани рубашки Мастера. 

\- Здесь так тихо, - говорит Мастер спустя пару минут. - Тихо и мирно, прямо так, как все и рассказывают.

\- _Это_ Глаз Ориона. Самое мирное место во вселенной. – Доктор смотрит вниз на Мастера. 

\- Как твои барабаны? 

\- О, они ушли, - отвечает Мастер, небрежно взмахивая рукой. – Они _остановились_. 

Доктор чувствует холодок, пробегающий по спине.  
– Почему ты говоришь это так?

\- Говорю что? – Глаза Мастера по-прежнему скрыты за темными стеклами очков; это начинает волновать Доктора.

\- Что барабаны остановились. Я же говорил тебе, что это место может помочь.

\- Они остановились _годы_ назад, Доктор. Я подозревал, что так и будет. Помнишь, как я спрашивал тебя, затихнет ли барабанный бой? И он исчез, его давно нет. 

Доктор молчит. Он прижимает левую руку сильнее к груди Мастера, как будто хочет удержать его. И запускает правую руку в его короткие волосы.  
– Ты думаешь, - начинает Мастер, и в его голосе куда больше пустоты, чем несколько секунд назад, – что все было бы так, как сейчас, если бы Люси не застрелила меня? Если бы я был жив? 

\- Конечно, так бы оно и было, - говорит Доктор, но не верит этому. Он открывает глаза. Он здесь совсем один. Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом и каменная стена за его спиной холодна.


End file.
